


Birthday Cake

by orpwrks



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Adoptive Single Parent Claude, Fic of Fic, Fluff, M/M, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpwrks/pseuds/orpwrks
Summary: Claude throws a surprise party for Nolan. He receives his own surprise at the party as well.
Relationships: Claude Giroux & Nolan Patrick, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [iaintafraidofnoghostbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear). Log in to view. 



> I again want to thank IAintAfraidOfNoGhostBear. They are an absolute icon and the worlds their brain creates is something different!

Claude balanced the cake with one hand and Nolan’s gift, a new pair of skates that had been hidden in his trunk, in the other as he came in from his car towards the backyard. Danny already stood in the yard setting up some streamers along the fence greeting his friend and jogging to help him carry. 

They worked in relative silence preparing everything, Nolan’s past and current teammates, his couple school friends, and a couple Flyers showing up every few minutes for the surprise party. 

When Cam who was in charge of staying in touch with TK started to yell at everyone that they were turning down the street, they shut off the speaker and hushed down to wait for the birthday guest. 

Claude and Danny stood next to each other listening as TK’s truck shut off. Everyone had parked a bit down the street to be inconspicuous. They all listened as TK shoved Nolan to the gate, not offering any explanation to Nolan’s great dismay. 

The gate popped open, Nolan’s eyes widened at the wall of noise that erupted of “Surprise” and “Happy Birthday” from the people filling his backyard, TK wrapped his arm around Nolan’s shoulder. The music resumed and the couple walked over to Claude, Nolan’s face still seemingly shocked at the situation. 

“Happy Birthday, Nols.” Claude smiled at him.  
“Thank you. Did you put all this together?” Nolan let go of TK to practically throw himself around his dad for a hug.  
“Yeah, Me, TK, and Danny.” Claude gestured at the accomplices who only shrugged.  
“Thank you, guys. This is dope.” Nolan returned Danny’s offered fist bump before Danny laughed at pulled him for a hug. 

Nolan started around, mingling to say hi to everyone, TK sometimes popping in. Everyone seemed to be having a nice time, the music having a nice current in the sunny backyard, the BBQ manned by Carson pumping out a delicious scent, a balmy Philadelphian day.  
Nolan pulled off his hoodie as he refilled his drink near Danny. 

Claude had been talking to his neighbor who he’d invited over when felt a bony elbow jam into his side and a familiar hand grab his elbow.  
“Um, excuse me.” Claude stumbled out, following Danny’s grasp.  
“Uh, Danny?”  
“I think you might want to advise Nolan to put his hoodie back on.” Danny said, a weird like covert tone on his voice.  
“Danny, what?” Claude’s eyebrows pulled in before he finally caught eye with his son. 

There stood Nolan in TK’s Raptors jersey, a dark line of hickeys from his throat to down under his collar that had been covered by his hoodie before. 

Danny watched as Claude’s eyes widened in surprise. Claude schooled his face to his normal dad face, casually walking over to where his son was about to play a game of corn hole. 

“Hey, Nols, can I steal you for just a sec inside?” Nolan looked at him confusedly but followed after his father nonetheless, telling the group to start without him. 

Inside the cool AC of the kitchen, Claude leaned back onto the counter.

“I think you might want to change into a different shirt than that one..” Claude volunteered to the sound of the AC blowing and the filtered music from outside. He witnessed as Nolan’s face frowned with confusion before looking halfway down and realizing why he was referring to, the mortification dawning clear on his face.  
“We can wait to talk about it till later, I just wanted to make sure you were aware what you were showing off to the whole party. Make sure you were okay with it.” Claude put his hand on Nolan’s shoulder.  
“Thank you,” Nolan choked out, “Uh, sorry.. I think I should change, I was wondering why some of the guys were giving me weird looks and stuff”  
Claude just squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. 

———

The leftovers of the cake sat out on the kitchen island, party all cleaned up, the sun set. TK and Nolan stood side by side loading the dishes together when Claude padded in.

“So..” Claude began, taking a seat at one of the barstools as Nolan turned off the sink and TK closed the dishwasher. They took a seat on the opposite side of the island from Claude. 

TK sat uncharacteristically quiet besides his boyfriend.  
“I of course want to reiterate that I am here for you guys. And I just want to know you’re being safe and using protection?” As Claude looked at his son and TK he was once again reminded how lucky of a father he was to have a son and a son’s partner to be willing to have such open communication with him. 

The blush burnt Nolan’s face as he choked out a, “Yes, we are.” as TK nodded along  
“Okay, that’s all I wanted to hear. If you need me, I am here.” The redhead smiled comfortingly at the blushing teens.  
“Thank you,” TK’s eyes were earnest as he looked up at Claude.

**Author's Note:**

> tk has hickeys hidden under his shirt in the pattern of a constellation. 
> 
> nolan hadn’t meant to put on tk’s shirt for the party but tk had been weirdly rushing him to leave when he got a phone call from cam when they had been in bed together.


End file.
